


You Can't Buy Love

by An0m1229



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0m1229/pseuds/An0m1229
Summary: How much trouble could Ashlyn get into when she meets Ali in a club ?? Is she getting more than she bargained for ??





	You Can't Buy Love

 

Ashlyn watched the beautiful brunette in a red dress dance to the beat and laugh for the first hour before she finally got up and went to talk to the brunette. The brunette was leaning against the bar tying to flag the bartender down and had no anvil. Ashlyn slid right next to her and flagged Sonnett down.

 

“Yo Sonny. Can I get a beer and whatever this pretty lady Is having? “

 

“Well Well ash is it nice to see you and oh course. What can I get you?”

 

Ashlyn turns to woman waiting to see what the woman ordered.

 

“Its ok you don’t need to buy it for me. “

 

“Please I have watched my friend here ignore you for 10 minutes. Please.” Ashlyn used her best puppy dog eyes.

 

The woman laughed and Ashlyn knew that she wanted to hear it again.

 

“Fine. Can I get a crown and coke please?”

 

“You got it. “

 

The woman turned to Ashlyn and smiled. The short hair woman was cute and she couldn’t keep her eyes off her. The brunette could smell the woman’s cologne and it was so welcoming and she want to get closer.

 

Ashlyn turned back to the beautiful woman with their drinks.

 

“Thank you”

 

“No thank you for allowing me to buy you a drink. I’m Ashlyn.”

 

“I’m Ali. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well. So what brings you out tonight?”

 

“Well I was dragged out and I’m here.”

 

“I guess that makes us a pair then.”

 

“I guess so.” Ashlyn watches as Ali takes a sip of her drink and watches the dance floor.

 

_Fuck dude nut up and ask her to dance._

“want to dance?”

 

“I was hoping you would ask.”

 

Ali pulled Ashlyn to the dance floor. The song playing was upbeat and Ali was feeling bold. She turned and pushed her back flush to Ashlyn’s front. Ashlyn grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Ali could feel Ashlyn’s breathe on her neck and ear.

 

“Fuck Ali. You are crazy sexy.”

 

Ali and Ashlyn were in their own little world dancing until Ali’s friend came up and whispered in Ali’s ear. Ashlyn watched Ali’s face turn into confusion to worry.

 

“I am so sorry I have to go.”

 

“Woe Ali is everything ok?”

 

“I’m sorry I have to go. I had so much fun with you Ashlyn. It’s not you I promise.”

 

Ashlyn wasn’t able to get a word out before Ali took off.

 

Ali hurried to the Uber that Liz had ordered. The sitter called Liz to tell her Jordan was sick and was crying only for Ali. Ali was glad she gave her sitter Liz’s number because she wouldn’t have felt her phone. She needed to get home to her Daughter. She knew she shouldn’t have gone out.

 

Ashlyn was confused and walked up to the people Ali was with.

 

“Hey is everything ok with Ali?”

 

A Blonde hair girl turned to Ashlyn and Smiled.

 

“Ali had something come up but she wanted me to give you this.”

 

Ashlyn took the napkin and saw numbers written with Ali’s name below it. Ashlyn had a huge smile and put the napkin in her pocket.

 

“Thank you. I am Ashlyn by the way.”

 

“I’m Heather. I work with Ali. I just wanted to let you know that I have never seen Ali let loose with someone she just met. She can be a little uptight from time to time. Don’t tell her I said that”

 

“I can tell she is a bit stressed but she is fun. No to mention gorgeous.”

 

“Well Ashlyn you got your work cut out for you but you are lucky she doesn’t just give her number out either. You must be special. I got to get these crazy girls home. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well Heather.”

 

Ashlyn shoved her hands in her pockets and headed home. She ran her fingers over the napkin in her pocket. She wanted to text Ali already but didn’t want to seem desperate. She would wait until tomorrow and see if everything was ok.

 

The whole ride home Ali chastised herself for going out. She keep telling herself that she being selfish for leaving JJ at home. She knew she shouldn't have went out tonight but she is glad she did because she got to meet Ashlyn.  

Ali walked through her apartment door to a crying toddler. It was going to be a long night. Ali quickly changed and thanked the sitter for watching her daughter. She ran a warm bath to put Jordan in. Jordan didn’t fuss because she loves the water. Ali rubbed her daughters back and practiced her ABC’s. Jordan was babbling them back and splashing in the tub. Ali knew her daughter wasn’t sick just fussy and knew how to get her mother home. She loved Jordan so much but she wishes her father would have stuck around to help out. She would have drowned if her friends and family didn’t help her.

 

“Jordan you ready to get out and go mimis?”

 

Jordan looked up at Ali with a smile and giggled. Ali Smoothed down her little girl’s curls and kissed her head. She grabbed the pink towel off the toilet and pulled Jordan out of the tub. Once she got the wiggling girl dried and put in warm pajamas she laid her down in her crib. She read Cinderella to her sleepy wild child. Once Jordan was asleep Ali slips into bed and grabs her phone. She was hopping Ashlyn would text her. She should have been honest and told her about Jordan but she was scared. Ali hasn’t met anyone since Jordan’s dad. Ali scrolled through Facebook and then pasted out when her eyes got to heavy to scroll anymore.

 

 

The next day Ashlyn was at the gym and finally caved.

 

**To Ali: Hey Ali. It’s Ashlyn from the bar last night. Your friend gave me you number. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.**

Ash then put her phone in her gym bag and put in her wireless headphone and began her workout. A ding in her headphones threw off her rhythm as she was running on the treadmill. She continued to run when her phone went off again and again. She was growing frustrated, so she stopped the treadmill and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

 

**Ali: Hey Ashlyn. Everything is ok. It turned out not be an emergency.**

**Ali: Would you like to get coffee with me?**

**Ali: I am sorry to be texting you so much. I promise I am not crazy. I forgot to say thank you for last night I had so much fun dancing with you. Hope to do it soon.**

Ashlyn laughed at Ali’s texts. She shook her head and quickly pressed reply.

 

**Ashlyn: Isn’t that was all crazy girls say?**

**Ashlyn: I’m kidding. Of course I would love to get coffee with you. Just tell me when and where.**

The CEO was putting her phone back in her bag when it went off again. This woman was quick. She liked it.

 

**Ali: How does your day look today? Sunday’s are my only day I get the whole day off.**

**Ashlyn: I see you went around the crazy part. Should I be worried?”**

**Ali: I promise to leave my shovel and rope at home…..**

Ashlyn laughs and shakes her head. Cute and funny Ashlyn loved it.

**Ashlyn: Cute and funny. I dig that.**

 Ali smiled at the text from Ashlyn.

**Ali: I was thinking the same about you. How’s about we meet at The Grind at 12?” The one on 10 th street?**

**Ashlyn: I will see you there gorgeous.**

Ali was nervous to tell Ashlyn about Jordan. She wouldn’t introduce them until Ali knew Ashlyn wasn’t just trying to get in her pants. She called up heather and asked her to take Jordan for a few hours. Of course Heather said yes. Ali quickly got a bag together for heather and got in the shower before Jordan was awake. Ali was in and out of the shower in record time. By the time she was dressed and walking back into her room Jordan was standing in her crib with a smile.

 

“Good morning my little JJ. Did you sleep well?”

 

Jordan reached out for her mother and babbled as she was carrying a conversation with her mom.  Ali got her daughter changed and ready for Heather. Just as she finished up feeding Jordan, Heather was walking through the door.

 

“Good morning my beautiful Krieger women.”

 

HAO kissed both brunettes head and sat down next to Ali.

 

“Well good morning to you HAO. You are happier than normal.”

 

“Well my dear friend I am happy you are going on a date. I am just really excited for you Ali. I am also happy you are putting yourself out there again.”

 

“Thanks Heather. I am nervous but I have to start somewhere right?”

 

“Yes mama bear. Now go finish getting ready and I will get miss thang cleaned up.”

 

Ali quickly went to the bathroom and finished up applying her mascara and putting a little bit on lipstick on. She looked at herself in the mirror and remaindered herself she can do this.

 

Ali looked at her watch and noticed she needed to leave if she was going to be on time. She quickly kissed Jordan goodbye and thanked Heather again.

 

Ashlyn was sitting in the coffee shop on her phone. She had arrived 10 minutes early to The Grind. She was nervous to say the least. She couldn’t believe that she was on a date. Christen and Alex were going to shit their pants when she finds out. Ashlyn didn’t even see Ali walk in until the brunette was sitting in front of her with a huge smile.

 

“Sorry I was running a little late.”

 

“No you’re fine. I got here a little early. I didn’t want to order without you here yet. So gorgeous what would you like to drink?”

 

“No let me buy your coffee. You bought me a drink last night. So what will you be having?”

 

Ashlyn chuckled at the woman in front of her.

 

“Americano black please.”

 

Ali nodded and went to the counter to order their drinks. Ashlyn couldn’t help but watch Ali. Ali was wear skinny jeans made her ass look out of this world. Her hair was down in waves. Ash was taken away by Ali. She looked so beautiful in such a simple outfit. She watched as Ali walked back with their coffees.

 

“Here ya go stud.”

 

“Why thank you pretty girl. So Ali tell something about yourself.”

 

The two sat in the coffee shop for two hours just talking. The conversation just flowed between the two women. Ali couldn’t believe how funny Ashlyn was and how comfortable she was talking to the short haired woman.

 

Their bubble was popped when Ali’s phone went off. Ali ignored it and the phone ran again.

 

“Sorry I should probably take this.”

 

Ashlyn could see the regret in Ali’s eyes.

 

“Go its fine pretty girl. I will be here.”

 

Ali answered the phone as she was standing up.

 

“Slow down Heather what happened?”

 

Ali just stood there as she listened to Heather on the other end.

 

“Ali you need to come home now. JJ is throwing up. I think she was actually sick last night.”

 

Ali looked at Ashlyn and mouthed sorry.

 

“HAO I will be there as fast as I can. I want you to run her a warm bath and put her in. She wont fuss to much. You know she loves the water. I will be home in 10. “

 

With that Ali was picking up her purse and apologizing to Ashlyn.

 

“I am sorry I have to go. Something can up Ashlyn. I know this was a bad idea. God I am so stupid.”

 

Ashlyn stood and grabbed Ali’s hand.

 

“Hey its going to be ok. Don’t worry about me. We can always meet another day. I had a great time Ali and I was hoping to ask you to dinner.”

 

“Ash I don’t know if that is a good idea. I’m sorry I have to go.”

 

With that Ali was gone and Ashlyn was so confused. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. Something hit her foot and she looked down and saw a wallet. It looked like the one Ali pulled out of her purse. She opened the wallet and saw Ali’s drivers license staring back at her.

 

_Fuck._

Ashlyn knew she had to take it back to Ali. She was about to close her wallet when she saw a picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of a little girl maybe 1 or 2 in Ali’s lap. It finally hit Ashlyn why Ali had to keep running off. She had a kid.

 

_Double Fuck._

Ashlyn knew what she needed to do. She quickly got in her car and went to the local Vons that was down the street. She grabbed a cart and headed to the soup aisle.  She grabbed a few cans of chicken noodle soup and chicken star soup. She knew Ali probably had medicine but she wanted to make sure. As she got to the medicine aisle she was screwed. She had no idea what kids could have, let alone a toddler. She stared the children medicine for a good 5 minutes until a mother helped her. The lady told Ashlyn to get children Tylenol for fever and a certain liquid medicine that her kids didn’t fuss over taking.  She thanked the woman and checked out and hurried to her car.

Ashlyn opened ali’s wallet once again and got the address and put it in her phone. Her drive was about 10 minutes. She pulled up to a run down apartment building. She got out of the car and walked into the building. She was standing in front of her apartment door but could bring herself to knock. She took a deep breath and finally knocked. She stood here was about 2 minutes until she knocked harder this time. Finally, she heard footsteps getting closer.

 

In front of her was Ali was her hair in a messy bun and a soaked shirt.

 

“Ashlyn ? What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Sorry you dropped this when you were rushing out of the coffee shop.” Ashlyn said holding up the wallet.

 

With that the pair heard a toddler crying. Ali stared at the ground and cursed herself.

 

“Thank you Ashlyn I have to go.”

 

Ashlyn quickly grabbed her wrist.

 

“That isn’t all that I brought Ali.” Ashlyn held up the bag full of medicine and chicken noddle soup her brought. She remembers being sick as a kid and chicken noddle soup was a must.

 

“Look you don’t have to explain anything yet but I remember being a kid and having chicken noodle soup when I was sick.”

 

Ali melted at the woman in front of her but she was thrown off by that comment. Ashlyn could see the confusion in Ali’s whiskey eyes.

 

“I saw a picture in your wallet of your daughter. I wasn’t snooping I got your address off your ID and saw the picture.”

 

Ali opened the door and nodded for Ashlyn to come in. Ashlyn was taken back by the apartment. It was small but it was homey. Ashlyn put the bag on the kitchen table and turned to face Ali. Ali was sitting on the edge of the couch leaning over a small girl.

 

“Hi JJ. How are you feeling baby girl?”

 

Ashlyn watched the scene unfold in front of her. The little girl had beautiful curls and looked like Ali’s mini me. She was cute to say the least.

 

“Bewy mommy. “

 

“I know JJ but I have a friend here that brought you soup to make you feel better. Would you like to meet her?”

 

The little girl nodded her head and sat up but leaned against Ali.

 

 Ash took her que and walked towards the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of the two.

 

“Hi JJ. I am Ashlyn your mommy’s friend. I heard you weren’t feeling good so I brought you chicken noodle soup.”

 

The toddler was hiding behind Ali’s arm for safety but slowly moved away.

 

“Wif Stars?”

 

“Of course pretty girl. I got some with stars just for you.”

 

Ali melted at the interaction between her daughter and Ashlyn. She thought Ashlyn would have been long gone after finding out she had a daughter.

 

“Mommy I tired.”

 

“Ok baby go mimis and Ash and I will make you soup. We will be here when you wake up love.

 

With that the little girl laid now on the couch and fell asleep with her mother rubbing her back.

 

Ali slowly go up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen where Ashlyn was busying herself on her phone.

 

“Thank you for this Ash.”

 

Ashlyn set her phone on the table and looked at Ali.

 

“Ali I would do it hundred more times if you needed me to. I just have one question. Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

 

“Ashlyn I wanted to but that isn’t exactly how I get second dates. I was having such a good time I didn’t want to ruin it. I am not saying my daughter ruins anything but I have had many people walk away once I mention her. I am sorry.”

 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand from across the table and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb.

 

“I am not mad al. I am just surprised.”

 

Ali nodded

 

“What’s her real name?”

 

“Jordan but I call her JJ.”

 

“Well Ali, Jordan is the cutest little girl I have ever seen and I am an auntie so don’t tell my nephews. She is your mini me.”

 

Ali laughed and smiled.

 

“Thank you Ash. I really appreciate it. Would you like to finish our date ? I know my home isn’t fancy but I wish to know about you Ashlyn.”

 

“Of course Ali. I think your home is perfect. What do you want to know?”

 

“I never asked what you did for a living? We just keep talking about everything under the sun but that was one thing that never can up.”

 

Ashlyn knew this question would come up but she hated how her job changed how people treated her. She hated how they loved her money more than her. She didn’t think Ali would do that but she always kept that wall up.

“I uh… Have you heard of Harris Tech?”

 

“Yeah. Isn’t that the technology company downtown?

 

“Yeah that’s the one. Well I am the CEO of the company.”

 

“Wait you’re that Ashlyn Harris? Wow Ash that is super cool. It must be stressful but rewarding?”

 

“Says the nurse.”

 

The pair laughed and sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Ashlyn I want you to know that I didn’t know and I hope you know I am not after your money.”

 

Ashlyn stared at the woman on the other side of the table. She could see the sincerity in her eyes.

 

“Ali go on another date with me ?”

 

Ali throw her head back and just laughed. It was music to Ashlyn’s ears.

 

“Ashlyn are you sure you want to go on another date with me? I mean you just found out I had a kid.”

 

“Bring her with you. We can go do something kid friendly. Ali I like you and I want to spend more time with you. You and JJ are a dual package so I want to make sure I spoil both of you. Please Pretty girl?”

 

Neither of them saw JJ get up and walk towards them until JJ pulled on Ashlyn’s shirt. Ashlyn looked down and saw the toddler standing there with her arms reach up to her. She knew this mean up. She picked JJ up and put her in her lap.

 

“I pweety girl.” JJ pouted

 

“Yes you are JJ but so is your mommy. Can you both be my pretty girls?”

 

JJ shook her head no. Ashlyn and Ali laughed at the young girls reaction.

 

“I see…” Ashlyn tapped her finger on her chin as she thought of a new name to call Ali.

 

“I got it JJ. What if I call you pretty girl and mommy gorgeous?”

 

JJ smiled and shook her head yes.

 

“Then its set pretty girl. You getting hungry? Want you chicken and star soup?”

 

JJ nodded.

 

Ali stood up but Ashlyn put her hand up to stop her. She whispered something into JJ’s ear and set her down on the floor. JJ pulled her mom from her seat and toward the couch.

 

“Wion King Mommy!”

 

Ali looked at Ashlyn and smiled.

 

“Of course baby.”

 

 Ali couldn’t focus on the movie but the woman working in her kitchen. She was so thrown off by Ashlyn. She was amazing with JJ and it melted Ali on the spot. Ali knew she was going to be in trouble with this woman.


End file.
